A routing switcher is a device that is used to direct signals from two or more input connectors/ports to one or more output connectors/ports through a manual or automated means. Routing switchers are used to manage a variety of signal types including analog audio, digital audio, analog video, and digital video.
Conventional routing switchers have employed a “fixed” architecture, meaning that connectors may function as either input or output connectors, but not both. The routing switcher of the present invention uses a “variable” architecture that allows a user to change the number of input and output connectors/ports available on a single switcher so that the single switcher may be used for different applications. The selection of the required architecture may be made by manual or automated means, and is accomplished by selecting the function of certain connectors, usually a subset of the total number of signal connectors, to be either input or output connectors.
When using manual means, the user manually defines the function of each connector as either input or output, using some hardware or software control. When using automated means, the user may specify the desired number of inputs and may be advised of the available number of outputs. Alternatively, the user may specify the desired number of outputs, and may be advised of the available number of outputs. The routing switcher control system uses this information to set the function of the appropriate connectors, usually at one time.
A routing switcher is contained in a frame. The frame is a rack-mountable metal enclosure that contains all the input, output, signal switching, and control electronics. The input, output and control interface connectors are located on the rear panel of the frame. The number of input pins receiving input data and output pins transmitting output data ranges greatly, depending on the application for which the routing switcher is used. A routing switcher includes a switching matrix (or “crosspoint matrix”). The terms “switching matrix” and “crosspoint matrix” are often used interchangeably. The switching matrix size is commonly defined as n×m where n equals the number of input pins (or sources), and m equals the number of output pins (or destinations). Switching matrices can be square (n=m), or rectangular (where usually n>m). Larger switching matrices (>32×32) tend to be square. This is true because when an application requires the deployment of a large routing switcher, e.g. as a plant central routing switcher, the number of input connectors and the number of output connectors required usually is approximately equal.
A plant central routing switcher is used to provide signal (e.g. video, audio) connectivity between all the equipment in the plant. The output signals of the equipment are connected to the input signal ports of the routing switcher; the output connectors of the routing switcher are connected to the input signal ports of the equipment. The routing switcher control system is used to select and implement signal paths between the signal output of one piece of equipment and the signal input of another. For routing switchers with switching matrices sized 32×32 or smaller, the number of input ports and output ports that are needed is much more dependent on the requirements of a specific application than usually is the case with routing switchers containing larger switching matrices. For example, a tape duplication facility may require a large number of output ports (to feed the tape recorders), and a much smaller number of input ports. A monitoring system, on the contrary, may require the monitoring of a large number of input port signals, and a much smaller number of output ports transmitting output data to monitoring stations.
Until now, manufacturers have produced a range of routing switchers of different sizes to satisfy diverse application requirements. Therefore, a routing switcher architecture that allows the user to switch the function of connectors so that they can function as either input or output connectors is needed. In this manner, a single routing switcher may be reconfigured to suit a variety of applications.